Death is but a new beginning in life
by demonsdeadlygirl
Summary: ONESHOT This story is about how it takes a death to realize something of great importance. KagInu....Please read and give it a chance


**Hey everyone this is my 3rd try at a fic. So read and review, its going to be sad, and a Kag/Inu story so I hope you like it. **

**Inuyasha does not belong to me, but to rumiko takahashi, and the song Every time, belongs to Britney Spears, although I don't listen to her much, this song caught my attention.**

**The day started out beautiful, butterflies flew, birds chirped, the wind blew softly, making the limbs of the willows sway. Kagome breathed in the sweet smelling air, running a hand through her thick, dark, long ebony colored locks. She walked through the woods and started picking up branches, so she could add them to the fire burning back at the camp site. Hearing laughter coming from the camp, her lips formed a frown. **

**Kikyo had joined the group a week ago. It was haunting her and she could remember so well, for it played in her mind at all hours of the day and night.**

_**Flash Back**_

**Everyone looked up at Inuyasha, as he entered the camp after being gone since last night. Kagome moved to go to him from her spot next to the fire, but to her surprise Kikyo followed him. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, a frown upon her beautiful face. **

**"Inuyasha, why is Kikyo here?" Kagome asked, already dreading the answer. He looked at her once, before moving his eyes to the ground. **

**"Kikyo…Kikyo is going to be traveling with us for now on. I have made her my mate, Kagome." He answered. Kagome stood up straighter, her body tense. **

**She could her Sango gasp behind her and whisper, "Oh, Inuyasha, what have you done?" and Shippo start to growl. Miroku was away at a village, meditating and getting ready for the upcoming fight against Naraku. **

**Kikyo looked into Kagome's deep brown eyes, smirking. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, mouth trembling, then she gave them a small, tortuous smile. "I. I'm happy for you too. But if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go to the hot springs." Sango moved to go with her, but Kagome just shook her head no. As soon as she reached the hot springs she broke down, her sobs echoing across the forest.**

**END FLASHBACK **

**!1**

**Kagome shuddered as she remembered that day. Everything had changed from that day on. Miroku was still away, but Sango and Shippo had grown attached to Kikyo, basically leaving her in the dust. Inuyasha doesn't pay attention to her anymore. All she is being used for is to detect the jewel shards. Getting lost in her thoughts she didn't every notice that she had reached the camp. She set down the firewood and set against an old oak tree. Kagome closed her eyes, relaxing for the first time in a while. **

**"WENCH"! Inuyasha screamed. Kagome's eyes jerked open as she was thrown against the tree. She looked at Inuyasha terror and shock written across her face. **

**"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha"! She bellowed out. He growled deep in his throat, throwing her to the floor of the forest.**

**"You haven't been at the camp site, we haven't eaten, and I go hunt you down and this is where I find you? Asleep? God are you fucking dumb or something." He asked, looking at her as if she was stupid. **

**Kagome stood up quickly, moving towards him, eyes alit as if on fire. She leaned up and punched him in the jaw. She grinned in satisfactory as he coddled his jaw. Looking at him she frowned. "Who the HELL do you think you are? Throwing me as if I was some type of toy! Did that punch hurt? Well DID IT INUYASHA!" She screamed at him. He looked at her, shocked. She moved a step to him. Eyes catching his, mouth twist in anger. **

**"Don't you ever hit me again Kagome. Goddammit that hurt!" He screamed at her. She just shook her head, she had finally reached the point she couldn't take it anymore. Setting down against a tree, she cradled her head in her arms. Inuyasha looked down at her confused. Kagome looked up at him tears falling down her cheeks, catching the light and making it seem as if they were sparkling diamonds. **

**"Oh Inuyasha, do you even realize what true pain is?" she asked him wearily. He just looked at her, confusion showed clearly on his face. "True pain is watching the man you love kiss, and hold another woman right in front of you. Pain is watching who you thought was your child, cuddle with a clay pot, and call her mother. Pain is watching your best friend, sister almost, talk and whisper with that woman. It all hurts so much, but what hurts the most is that nobody cares about who they just left out. I can't take it anymore; I've reached my breaking point. I'm leaving, no more." She whispered in a hoarse voice. Inuyasha sat on his knees moving to hug her, but she pushed him away from her. **

**"Kagome, I'm sorry, please don't leave. Just stay..." **

**"NO! No more pain, please no more." She cried out as she took off running. Not looking back even when Inuyasha called out her name. Thunder shook the sky as rain fell. Soaking her to the bone, she slipped in the mud, falling on her side. She gasped in pain as she busted her head on a rock. Lying on her side, she sobbed, both in pain and sorrow. **

_**Come, Notice me**_

_**And take my hand**_

**_So why are we?_**

_**Strangers when**_

_**Our love is strong**_

_**Why carry on without me.**_

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, falling to her side on his knees. Picking her up and laying her against his chest. His hand held onto her head. His fingers becoming sticky with the blood oozing from her head. He looked at his hand, frightened. He could smell death on her.**

_**And every time I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

**_And every time I see you in my dreams_**

_**I see your face, it's haunting me.**_

_**I guess I need you baby.**_

**"Kagome looked up at him, her full of pain, but twice as full of love. Reaching up she caressed his face. "I wish you could love me Inuyasha, cause I sure as hell love you. So much it hurts; I guess I need you Inuyasha. I just never realized how much." She whispered voice full of regret. Her body was quickly becoming pale, her breath labored. **

**"Kagome please, we need you. Don't leave us, Goddammit. You hold us together. We're sorry for leaving you out like that, it just happened we didn't mean to. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whimpered, trying to not cry, but losing the winning battle as tears fell from his eyes.**

**She smiled, her body hurting so much. She pulled him down to her, hugging him to her dying body. "_I may have made it rain, please forgive me, my weakness caused you pain. And this song is my sorry._" She sang in his ear. Inuyasha whimpered shaking his head no. **

**Kagome smiled as she saw a bright light in front of her eyes. It was so peaceful, it was stopping the hurt. There were gates, her dad standing beside them, holding out his hand to her. **

"**_Come my child, its time to go home._" Her father told her gently smiling. "I see it Inuyasha, oh it's so beautiful." Kagome whispered, as the last breathe left her body. "Inuyasha leaned up and howled to the sky, his face a mixture of sadness, anger, rain and tears. He started to attack everything in sight. Not even realizing he had harmed his own self. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead softly. A bolt of lightening lit the sky up and in front of him was Kagome, she was smiling, happy. He looked at her form, clad in a long white, shimmering robe. Her lips were painted a pale silver color; her dark, chocolate brown eyes were shimmering with happiness, love.**

**"Kagome," he whispered. Eyes wide with wonder. Kagome reached out to him and he put his hand in hers. She pulled him into the air with her. "Oh Inuyasha, why did you harm yourself? Why did you kill yourself?" Kagome asked him sadly. **

**Inuyasha pulled her to him, bending down to kiss her softly. Kagome kissed him back, arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly. He released her lips and smiled at her softly, golden eyes looking down at her with love. "Because Kagome, I love you, and it you to die for me to realize it. I'm so stupid ain't I wench?" Inuyasha told her laughing slightly as she hit him on the shoulder lightly. **

**"No my dear, you aren't stupid. You're just a bit slow. Now let's go home." Kagome laughed. Kagome laughed loudly as Inuyasha chased her to the golden gates of heaven.**

**_And every time I try to fly_**

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

**_And every time I see you in my dreams_**

_**I see your face, it's haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**After all...**_

_**After all...**_

**The End**

**So how did ya'll like it.. a bit to sad for the stuff I like to write, but I was feeling sad at the time. So Read and Review.**


End file.
